


might like you better if we slept together

by butforthegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butforthegrace/pseuds/butforthegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They are a tangle of limbs and hair and pronouns, everything the same, everything unseparated.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Found this sitting around on my computer, still liked it, thought I might as well post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	might like you better if we slept together

Her violet eyes are bright beneath her gaze and her hands are violent under hers.  She digs her nails into her skin, sharp pearly things that she keeps effortlessly neat.  They are a tangle of limbs and hair and pronouns, everything the same, everything unseparated.

She hisses as long spidery fingers crawl up the inside of her thigh, grey against stark white; she looks upon her work and smirks.

The girl underneath, the violet-eyed beauty, hisses out the name of the other: “ _Vrisss--_ ”

“Shh,” whispers the girl on top.  Her glasses are off, her black hair is falling into her face; she’s never felt more lovely.  “Shh.”

And the violet eyes close, and the mouth falls open (she’d think something poetic about it being purple too, but it’s not; the purple’s mostly smudged over two chins now), and the hush--

(In that hush there is something black and dirty, something all their own.  In that hush there is the vacuum of power, that both girls grasp at and find gone.)

“D’you know,” smirks the one, drawing her hand up to the purplish lips, “I think I like you better when you’re quiet.”

“I think I like you better when you’re _dead_ ,” and suddenly they’re flipped, but everything’s just as confused as it was before.


End file.
